Zombie Tramp Vol 3 1
| next = ''Zombie Tramp'' #2 }} "Zombie Tramp" is the first issue of the third comic book series to bear the title ''Zombie Tramp'', which is the first ongoing series to feature the titular character, Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp. The story was written by Dan Mendoza and Jason Martin with artwork by TMChu, and coloring & lettering by Martin. It was edited by Colleen Boyd. This issue shipped with a July, 2014 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). The series relaunch previewed with a Free Comic Book Day issue continues here! Join creator Dan Mendoza for the all new adventures of the cult hit series featuring his undead anti-hero, Zombie Tramp, now brought to life by the amazing talents of new superstar artist TMChu. It's kinky supernatural fun as Zombie Tramp hits the road, starting in... sin city of course! Pick up limited edition covers by acclaimed artists Jerry Gaylord (Fanboys vs. Zombies) and Josh Howard (Dead@17), both limited to 1,000 copy print runs. And be sure to ask your local comic shop about the two limited Retailer Exclusive covers by Molly Danger 's Jamal Igle! Appearances * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle * Daisy Peach * Gus * None * King * None * Humans * Zombies * Nevada :* Las Vegas :* Last Resort Casino * None * Automobiles * Truck * Drug dealer * Female topless nudity * Prostitute * Smoking Notes & Trivia s. Ya gotta love 'em.]] * Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp, was created by writer/artist Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in the first ''Zombie Tramp'' self-published graphic novel in 2009. * This series is rated M for Mature. It contains scenes of graphic violence, strong language and nudity. * This issue is reprinted in the Zombie Tramp, Volume 1 trade paperback collection and the Zombie Tramp: Year One trade paperback collection. * This issue shipped to retailers on July 23rd, 2014. * UPC barcode: 700465772367 00111 * Like every volume in this series, this issue shipped with multiple variant covers by different artists. The standarc cover is by TMChu with a variant and risque variation by Jerry Gaylord, another by Josh Howard, a 1-UP Collectibles Exclusive cover by Jamal Igle, and AOD Exclusive cover by Dan Mendoza, another Mendoza cover which was a 2014 San Diego Comic-Con (SDCC) exclusive, which was limited to 1000 copies. There is a Mile High Comics exclusive cover by Mendoza, a Phantom Exclusive cover by Josh Howard, a Sphinx Comics exclusive cover by Jamal Igle, and a New York Comic Con exclusive by Jamal Igle, which is the most rare of the bunch, with a limited distribution of only 100 copies. * One of the variant covers, illustrated by Jamal Igle, is an homage to the cover of the Bruce Springsteen album, Born in the USA. * There is a time jump of twenty-eight days between when Janey Belle first enters the Last Chance Casino until the following scene. This is a tongue-in-cheek reference to the film 28 Days Later. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *